The present invention relates to Free-Reign Walking Machines for training animals along a defined training course, and especially to Free-Reign Walking Machines for the training of horses or camels.
A Free-Reign Walking Machine is a system, where horses or other animals can be moved on a defined training course similar to lunging. Prior art Free-Reign Walking Machines were designed using carousel type technology. This type of Free-Reign Walking Machine had a central drive, which held a number of support arms that were attached in an outward radial fashion and held Moving-Guide-Components (mostly in the form of moving gates). During operation of the system, the moving gates moved along a circular course on which the animals were guided. Typically, the circular course was restricted on both sides by a fence. Thus the animals were enclosed in a rotating “cage” or “cage section”. An example of such a Free-Reign Walking Machine is disclosed by DE 28 52 777 A1.
The carousel structure becomes relatively sluggish with increasing sizes of the system due to the heavy load of Moving-Guide-Components being further away from the central drive. Even with a powerful electric motor the acceleration and deceleration performance of the Moving-Guide-Components is low in comparison to smaller machines. Due to the heavy construction of such a machine, the bearings and couplings are subjected to a heavy load, which leads to high wear and tear as well as high maintenance effort.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, above-mentioned DE 197 46 562 C1 discloses a Free-Reign Walking Machine, wherein the Moving-Guide-Components, for example 5, are all hung from a common circular ring. This ring is supported by support or guide wheels and is set in rotation when the machine is in use. The latter is achieved by a drive wheel that engages the circular ring and that is connected to a drive. With this type of structure the load is not concentrated in one central area and the system can run easier and be more dynamic.
In the EP 1 216 613 A1 other designs and details of a Free-Reign Walking Machine as previously mentioned are described. The dynamics and quietness of the system is said to be improved through the special support of the circular ring disclosed there.